The advent of micro/nano-engineered surfaces in the last decade has opened up new techniques for enhancing a wide variety of physical phenomena in thermofluids sciences. For example, the use of micro/nano surface textures has provided nonwetting surfaces capable of achieving less viscous drag, reduced adhesion to ice and other materials, self-cleaning, and water repellency. These improvements result generally from diminished contact (i.e., less wetting) between the solid surfaces and adjacent liquids.
Liquid-impregnated surfaces are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/302,356, published as US 2013/0032316, entitled, “Liquid-Impregnated Surfaces, Methods of Making, and Devices Incorporating the Same,” by Smith et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/517,552, entitled, “Self-Lubricating Surfaces for Food Packaging and Food Processing Equipment,” by Smith et al.; and U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/827,444, filed May 24, 2013, entitled, “Apparatus and Methods Employing Liquid-Impregnated Surfaces,” by Smith et al., the texts of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
There is a need for conduits (e.g., tubes, pipes, channels, vessels, etc.) having low resistance to flow, passage, or removal of material through, into, or out of the conduit.